1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cheliform fish grip in which a fish is boated by gripping it in the cheliform jaws of the fish grip.
2. Prior Art
Cheliform fish grips are known in the art. One such device has the cheliform jaws spring-biased to closed position. The jaws are held in an open position by a trigger mechanism and when the trigger contacts the fish, the jaws automatically close about the fish. In another such device the jaws are spring-biased to open position and are closed about the fish by a hand-operated mechanism.